


making a decision

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fights, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Annette is offered a position to teach at Garreg Mach, and asks Felix to join her. His immediate answer is far from what she was hoping for.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	making a decision

**Author's Note:**

> Felannie week day 2 prompt: wolves. Yea, go with it.
> 
> TW blood and violence.

As Felix finished preparing breakfast, Annette came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hair was still disheveled from, ah… sleeping. Yes, that was it. She smelled so sweet, something Felix had once hated, but had grown to love about her.

“Good morning, dear. How are you feeling today?” He asked. She giggled and let him go, skipping to the kitchen to get breakfast. Even after a year of being married, Felix loved watching her move gracefully around the kitchen. 

Well, mostly gracefully. He quickly followed her, catching the bowl she had almost knocked to the floor. “Whoopsie! Thanks Fe Fe,” Annette said with a shy smile, her cheeks turning red. Felix set the bowl on the counter and kissed her on the cheek. 

“I guess you’re feeling well, then. Have you heard back from Garreg Mach yet?” Annette turned her back to Felix, and he wondered if he shouldn’t have asked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I got a letter yesterday actually. I just haven’t opened it yet. I’m too scared. Would you… open it for me?” She picked up a sealed envelope from the table and handed it to him behind her back. Instead of taking the letter, Felix grabbed her gently by the wrist, spinning her so they were face to face.

“I’ll open it with you. Not for you.” He smiled reassuringly, releasing his grip on her wrist and gliding his fingers along the back of her hand. 

Annette took a deep breath, then opened the seal. “Dear Annette, blah blah blah… academic achievements… blah blah blah… We are offering you a position! Felix I got it!” Annette started jumping, then draped her arms around Felix’s neck and hugged him tight. “I can’t believe it! I’m really going to be a teacher at Garreg Mach!”

“Congratulations! I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Felix chuckled as he wrapped her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground and kissing her forehead. “What would you like to do to celebrate?”

“Actually, there’s… something I want to ask you Fe.” Confused, Felix put her back on her feet, then put his hands on her waist and studied her face. Why was she so nervous?

“Alright, shoot.”

“Would you teach with me at the academy? I know you would be an excellent sword teacher, and we could spend so much time together!”

Felix dropped his gaze, until he was staring at his feet. “Annie, I told you. I don’t want to go back there. It’s too much.”

“I just thought that-”

“I said no! Felix shouted, gripping Annette tighter than he meant to. She squeaked and pulled away from him. He quickly let go of her, raising his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… Are you ok?”

Her eyes were already watering, and her lower lip was pouting, but Annette nodded. “It hurts a bit, but I’ll get over it.”

“Maybe we have some salve to put on it, I didn’t mean to grab you so tightly.”

“I’m not talking about that Felix.” Now she sounded angry. What else would she be talking about? He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. “Goddess you are dense. I’m talking about you not wanting to come with me! I thought we could build our lives together there, but obviously that’s not what you want.”

“Really? Are you trying to guilt me into this Annette? If it’s that important to you I’ll think about it, but just drop it for now. We have a couple days before you need to go, I’ll make a decision by then.” Felix hoped she would listen to him, but Annette still looked like she wanted to talk about this more. 

As Annette opened her mouth, there was a knock at the door. Felix opened it a little too quickly, earning a scowl from his wife before being greeted by Sylvain’s smiling face. “Hey, Felix. Annette, beautiful as always. How are my favorite people in the world?”

“What do you want Sylvain?” Felix said, feeling grumpy after the morning’s conversation. 

“I have some business to attend to tomorrow, and I thought while I was in the area I would drop by on my friends. Am I interrupting something here?” Sylvain’s smile flickered, then morphed into a frown when neither of his friends spoke up.

“It’s nothing, Sylvain.” Annette said coldly. “We were just having a discussion about the future, and you know how much Felix likes that.” With that, she went back to her room, and after a few seconds a door was slammed shut.

Sylvain winced at the noise. “Yikes, maybe I shouldn’t have come after all. Sorry Fe.” 

“It’s alright. This just gives me time to think. She wants me to go back to Garreg Mach with her since she’s been accepted as a professor there.”

“I see. Well, maybe that would be good for you.” Felix glared at Sylvain, but it didn’t have the desired effect, as Sylvain let himself into the house. “Anyway, I’m not here to play couple’s counselor. That’s your business. I’ll be leaving in a few hours, I thought maybe we could get some training in, like old times.”

Felix’s mood improved finally, and he joined Sylvain in training. As the sun lowered, Sylvain said his goodbyes and set off to the town where he had a room waiting for him. Then, Felix went inside and prepared dinner for himself and Annette. 

“Annie? Food’s ready.” Annette came out of the bedroom. She sat down for dinner and asked Felix how Sylvain was doing. While they ate they talked about Sylvain, and about Annette’s lesson plan and packing up the things she would need.

“There’s just one thing I need to take with me that’s not on your list, Fe.” She said, her smile disappearing. “Come with me, please.”

“I told you, I need time to think. I’m not saying no, just… This is big. I can’t just decide on a whim.”

“What have you been thinking about while I was waiting to hear back about the job? Did you just assume I wouldn’t get it, and that you wouldn’t have to make this decision?”

“What? No, of course not. I just didn’t know you would want me to come with you. Can we please just drop it? I’ll tell you my answer tomorrow.”

“What’s going to change between tonight and tomorrow?” Annette muttered, picking at the food on her plate. Felix shoved his food away and stood up, knocking the chair over behind him. 

“I’m going for a walk.” He said, grabbing his sword and opening the door.

“Felix, wait. It’s dark out, you really shouldn’t go.” Annette stood up and followed. Before she could reach him, Felix slammed the door and started running toward the woods. He must have been sparring harder than he had thought earlier, because sweat was stinging his eyes by the time he hit the treeline.

After about 30 minutes, Felix heard a familiar scream. Annette must have followed him, but why? He ran as fast as he could toward her voice, and arrived just in time to see a massive wolf rake its claws across her chest. It picked her up in its mouth, preparing to bite down hard.

“STOP!” Felix rammed the wolf’s side, forcing it to drop Annette and back away. “Annette! Are you ok? Talk to me, please be ok.” He didn’t care anymore that he was crying, that he had been crying since he left the house. He let his tears fall on Annette’s pale face.

Annette’s eyes fluttered open. She tried to smile, but her face was twisted with pain. “I’m not that fragile. I was worried about you.” she coughed up blood, and Felix picked her up, preparing to run back to the house. 

Unfortunately, the wolf hadn’t come alone. Behind it, several golden eyes glowed in the scattered moonlight that broke through the tree canopy. “Hold on, Annie. I’ll get you out of here.”

Felix leaned Annette up gently against a nearby tree, then stared at the beast in front of him. Gray fur, blood dripping from its snow-white fangs. All around them, he heard the low growls of the alpha’s pack, waiting for their leader to make a move. 

Felix glanced over his shoulder at Annette. He couldn’t afford to back down from this fight. She raised a hand and shot a flame from her hand like a flare, then her head lolled forward, and her arm fell to her side as she lost consciousness. Hopefully, help would arrive soon. He just had to hold out. 

This is all my fault. Felix thought, trying to control his breathing. If I hadn’t just run off, maybe…

No, there was no time for that. Felix could apologize later, after he saved Annette and got them home safely. Apologize for running off, for her getting hurt. Apologize for that stupid fight in the first place.

The wolf paced from side to side, baring its fangs at Felix, occasionally glancing at Annette’s limp form behind him. Felix held his sword in front of him, always staying between Annette and the beast.

As his pulse quickened, Felix noticed the wolf begin to stalk toward him. The creature was much larger than he had originally thought, and it had singed fur around one of its eyes. Annette must have gotten a hit in before she went down.

Felix feinted toward the beast, and it took a step back. It was quick, despite being so large, and showed intelligence that Felix wasn’t expecting. In the distance, Felix saw another flare go up. He had never been much of a mage himself, but his father had at least left him SOME magical aptitude. 

Felix shot a streak of light into the sky to guide whoever was out there to them. Unfortunately, he let his guard down, and gave the wolf in front of him an opening. It lunged at him, and he instinctively dodged. The monster’s claws scraped his leg, and Felix fell to his knees. The wolves around them advanced, sensing their pack leader’s thirst for blood. 

“You haven’t won yet, you mutt.” Felix growled, and charged the beast. His leg was throbbing, but he pushed through the pain. He leaped, planning to land on the creature’s back, but it was too quick. A massive claw swiped Felix out of the air, and pinned him to the ground. The wolf leaned in, slobbering all over Felix. Annette’s blood dripped from its fangs onto Felix’s face. 

As the creature crushed the life out of Felix, it glanced toward Annette again. It licked its lips, then returned its attention to Felix. He heard it snarl, and then saw its jaws open wide. Felix quickly stabbed his sword through the monster’s head.

As the wolf gargled on its own blood, Felix pulled himself out from under its claw. His skin burned as the claw dug into him. This would take a long time to heal. Nearby, he heard the sound of a horse’s hooves.

Felix called out, clawing his way to Annette’s side. Moments later, Sylvain appeared with a torch in hand. The other wolves fled from the torchlight. “Felix! What the hell happened here?” 

“No time. We need-” Felix winced. “To go. Take Annette on your horse, she’s in far worse shape.” Sylvain jumped down and looked uncertainly at Felix. “Do it!” He begged Sylvain. Sylvain nodded, then picked up Annette.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t you die on me.” Sylvain promised. He left a second torch next to Felix, already lit. Then, he climbed onto his horse and rode through the woods toward Felix and Annette’s house. Several minutes passed, and Felix was beginning to think something had happened when he heard Sylvain calling his name.

“Felix, I’m here. Don’t you fucking die, man. Annette is fine, Mercedes is healing her right now. Your job is to make it home to her.” Sylvain appeared at the edge of Felix’s vision. “Hey, did you hear me? I said don’t die.” Felix’s vision began to fade. Darkness closed in at the edge of his vision. 

“Syl….vain…” Felix croaked. He coughed blood, and realized everything hurt. Sylvain was saying something to him, but he couldn’t make out the words. Then, they were moving quickly. Sylvain must have gotten him on his horse. 

As he lay in Sylvain’s arms, riding toward home, Felix thought about Annette’s question. “I’ll go. As long as we’re together, I’ll go with you, Annette.” Of course, that was the answer. He was just being stubborn. Felix smiled, thinking about living in Garreg Mach with Annette. Then his vision faded, and he saw no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this ending open on purpose. To me, Felix dies here, and Annette has to move on without him. However, I wanted to leave it open because I still love the idea that Sylvain gets him to safety and he recovers, and Annette apologizes for pushing him so hard and he apologizes for being a dick and they move together. I want people to make their own ending on this one, and if you feel super strong about one feel free to let me know! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this piece, it was a lot darker than most of my recent pieces.


End file.
